From Admire to Hate to Loath to Like to Love
by Samantha Black2
Summary: This story starts out in 1st year when Lily Evans and James Potter first meet. For James its love at first site, for Lily its a mix of emotions. This story is a lot better than it sounds. Please read!


**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**This story starts out in first year when Lily Evans and James Potter first meet. for James its love at first sight, for Lily its a mix of emotions. The story is a lot better than it sounds. Please read!**

****

****

****

Getting There  
Part I

"OMG!!", that's what Lily Evans kept thinking as she walked onto the Hogwarts Express. "I can't believe I'm on this train, this is soooooooooooo amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lily Evans was a witch, and was a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She never even dreamed of coming here because she was a muggle-born, meaning she wasn't from a magical family she was from a non-magical family. In other words a muggle family. So it came as a total shock, to her and her family, when her letter came attached to an owl. Her parents were as excited as her, maybe even more, but her older sister Petunia just called her a freak and started to hate Lily even more than she did already. Lily didn't care though she was used to it by now, after all she had to get used to it after eleven years. See Lily wasn't the most gorgeous girl ever. She had red-brown hair and shocking green eyes. And Petunia was all for looks so she had always called Lily a freak. I mean she wasn't ugly, she was actually to many people pretty, but she wasn't the most gorgeous person ever.  
  
After calming down a bit, Lily went to go find her friends that she met at Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was in the wizarding world and it was were Hogwarts students would get their supplies for the new year. Her friends were Allie Thomson, Keria Chang, and Kerry Scott. Kerry, like Lily, was also a muggle-born, and Allie and Keria, who have been best friends since birth, were purebloods. Meaning they were from a long line of wizards and witches. After going through tons of compartments she finally found them, way in the back of the train. "Thank god I didn't start looking for them in the front of the train", Lily thought.  
  
"Hey everyone!!", Lily said happily as she entered the compartment.  
  
"Lily, hey, we were wondering if you forgot about our promises to sit with each other today", said a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed girl.  
  
"Of course not Allie. How could I?!?"  
  
"O.K. Now that Lily is here can you please explain all these "nessasary" things that we have to know to be able to survive Hogwarts??", asked Kerry, who was a pretty dirty-blond haired girl with blue-green eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure", replied Keria, who was a brunet with dark brown eyes.  
  
"What necessary things???"  
  
"Oh sorry Lily we forgot to fill you in. Me and Keria told Kerry that we would fill you two in about everything you need to know about the wizarding world and we mean EVERYTHING.", said Allie.  
  
"Wow thanks you guys, that sounds great!"  
  
But before Allie could start talking the compartment door opened, and there stood a boy with blond hair, who looked older then the girls, then there was another boy with greasy black hair and dark black eyes, who looked there age. "My, my what do we have here?? A bunch of wittle icky first years.", said the boy with blond hair and cold gray-blue eyes. The other boy just laughed.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy, Snape?", said Keria who obviously knew them. So did Allie because she glared at them with pure hate. "We're busy so if you don't mind..... Leave."  
  
"Actually I do mind. I mean your lucky I don't have more people with me right now.", replied Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to be the leader of the two, and it sounded like he had more followers. "So I think we'll stay, if you don't mind."  
  
"Actually I think they do mind, so get lost", said a boy with messy jet black hair, and cute hazel eyes.  
  
"And you too, slimeball", said another boy with black hair and dark eyes, Lily guessed that he was talking to Snape.  
  
"Oh and what makes you think that we'll listen to you Potter, Black?", Malfoy sneered. Then two more boys appeared behind them. One had sandy-blond hair boy with gray eyes. The other boy was short, chubby and had blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Do you need anymore reason?", asked the boy Lily thought might be Potter. Malfoy just motioned to Snape and they left. After they left the Potter boy said, "Hello Allie, Keria, how are you ladies doing?? And might I ask who your lovely friends are??"  
  
"Hey you guys. Um, thanks for helping us with those jerks. Oh, and this is Lily Evans and Kerry Scott, we met them in Diagon Alley.", Keria answered him, blushing a little bit, and Lily could see why, that Potter boy was kinda cute. "Lily, Kerry this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"I'm very surprised we haven't met either of you before, James and Sirius here practically know everyone.", said Remus with a slight smile.  
  
"Well we're both muggle-borns so that's probably why.", Lily answered for Kerry and herself. While taking a quick glance of James.  
  
"Well, we have to go and make some "important visits" to some people we haven't seen in a while.", said James. "See you around, I hope."  
  
"Yeah it was nice meeting you.", said Remus and Sirius.  
  
"I thought we had to go-", Sirius covered Peter's mouth before he could finish and smiled a dazzling smile at the girls before leaving.  
  
"They seem very nice.", said Kerry.  
  
Allie laughed, "Don't let them fool you they're the biggest pranksters ever. Those "important visits" were really some pranks they were gonna pull on some people that they hate, like Malfoy and Snape. But they are nice just never get on there bad side, and even if you are friends with them it doesn't mean your safe. The only way you won't get pranked on is if your one of them."  
  
"What kind of pranks do they pull, they're probably funny.", Lily said slightly smiling.  
  
"Yup, they are really funny even the ones they pulled on us!", agreed Keria.  
  
Allie laughed at this, "The only reason you find them soooooo funny is because you have a thing for James!!!"  
  
"I do not!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, sure.", Allie said rolling her eyes.  
  
Before Keria could argue back. Kerry said eagerly, "So tell me about their pranks, and about Malfoy and Snape, I'm interested." 

**I already wrote the next five chapters and I'll post a new one each week. The story gets better as it goes on, this was just an introduction to Lily Evans. Please reveiw! I want to know what everybody thinks, even if its not good!**

**I hope you will continue reading!**


End file.
